Untitled Romance In Domino
by OceanBlueEyes88
Summary: SetoxOC YamixOC BakuraxOC   alternate realities, evil hair dryers, KIDNAPPING, romance and MORE KIDNAPPING!
1. Chapter 1

Untitled Romance In Domino

By: Castianna

A/N: This is the revised version. I just re-read my story and realised i had issues with it. So in order to make it better i must start over. Enjoy. Please read and review... btw i do not own Yu-gi-oh... :(

Chapter 1

Ashley was walking down the street one day with her friend Rachel. They were talking about their favorite anime, Yugioh.

"Hey Rae, if the characters of yugioh were real, who would you want to meet the most?" Ashley asked. Rae looked thoughtful for a moment thinking about her reply.

"Well, Im not sure. I mean I think I would like to meet Yami, I mean Atem, well you know what I mean... Or maybe Ryou or Malik. I dont know... But come on. It could never happen anyways." She finished with a laugh.

"Well I know one thing for sure." Ashley sighed dreamily and Rachel sighed... here we go again, she thought. "I would want to meet the one and only Seto Kaiba! Oh if only..."

Ashley was so caught up in her momentary day dream that she walked right into a pole. The instant pain from the contact with the metal object caused her to snap out of her day dream and rub her forhead. Both girls then laughed and went about walking downtown. They were on a mission. A mission to find the best halloween costumes anyone could hope for. They planned as going as two characters from Yugioh, Ashley as Seto Kaiba and Rachel as Malik Ishtar.

Later that day, after hours of shopping with great success, they settled on Ashleys bedroom floor, in front of her tv, ready to begin watching their yugioh marathon and go over new deck stratagies. Two DVDs later and many hours into the morning the girls we still going strong. They had successfully started the battle city season and were pumped for their favorite season of the show. All the sugar of the day was starting to have a major effect on their perception of reality. Rachel had begun to believe that she was truely Yami Marik and her mortal enemy was a blowdryer. "To the shadow realm FEIND!" She said and kicked the innocent blowdryer accross the floor and under the bed.

As the blowdryer clunked against the wall the room began to spin... colors were mixing within each other... "Oh god...I have watched to much TV, I have a tumor... Im dying..." Ashley was mumbleing.. Soon everything quit spinning and they were no longer in Ashleys room. Now they were in an alley. Ashley walked to the end of the alley and looked about.

"Rachel, come here..." Rachel came over to Ashley and looked around as well. "Pinch me..."

Rachel complied but nothing happened as Ashley had hoped. Ashley wanted to wake up, this was one really wacked out sugar induced dream that takes the most recent thing from your conciousness and partrays itself on your subconcousness... Either that or some weird wormhole formed in Ashleys floor and safely transported them to Domino Japan... Ashley was more inclined to believe the former... They shrugged to each other.

"Well as long as we are both dreaming about this place, lets wander around." Ashley smiled. They both started to walk out of the alley and and down the street.

"Hey, whatcha guys doin out in ya PJ's?" Some one shouted behind them. They both spun around and wound up face to face with Yugi and friends. Joey, Tristen and Tea. And Yami. 'Wait yami doesnt have his own body...' Rae thought to herself... She was now stareing at him strangely.

"Joeseph Wheeler! That was rude!" Tea said, placing her hands on her hips. Joey scratched the back of his head. "Umm. Sorry..." He said.

"Hi!" Yugi greeted. "You guys arent from around here are you?"

"Umm what makes you say that?" 'And why can we understand them?' thought Ashley 'my dream is translateing... cool'

"Well you look like lost tourists." Tristan piped up.

"That obvious huh?" Rae asked.

"Ya. So where ya headed?" Yugi asked.

"We are just trying to find a place to stay. But we were mugged last night and are well... broke." Ashley said quickly. Looking at Rae to back her up.

"Umm. Ya." She nodded.

"Well you guys can stayat my place." Yugi said, smileing. "We have a spare room. And you guys can stay there a day or two while you get everything worked out."

"Ummm thanks." Ashley said. 'he is just way to trusting...' She thought.

So the girls were adopted into the group. Ashley leaned over to Rae. "Should we tell them? They would understand our situation better than anyone."

"Ya, but lets wait till we get to the game shop." Rae said.

They were walking to Yugi's place when they passed a very tall building. Ashley looked up and imeadiately recognised the building. She poked Rae and pointed. Rae looked up and smirked. "Kaiba corp." She laughed and shook her head. Ashley sighed and continued following Yugi and the gang.

When they reached the game shop they all went inside to the living room and sat down. Rae was the first to speak. "Umm, We werent totally honest with you guys, We just didnt want to bring this up outside where anyone could over hear." Rae said looking over at Ashley.

"You see we arent from around here." Ashley said.

"You told us that already..." Yami said.

"Yes well. What Ashey means is that we are from a different dimension completely. In our dimension this place is just a TV show and a card game."

At first they looked like they werent buying it but then the information settled in and understanding dawned on their faces.

"How did it happen?" Yugi asked.

"Well last thing that happened was we were just sitting in the room watching battle city then we were here... Oh and Rae was pretending to be marik..." Ashley said.

"You were watching battle city?" Joey asked.

"Ya, wait has that already happened?" Ashley asked.

Everyone nodded..

"Ok... how about the Dartz incident?"

More nods.

"Memory world?"

Again everyone nodded... just one thing wrong with that senerio... Yami was still here...

"So Yami you got your own body instead of going to the after life?"

"Yes and I go by Atem now." He said. "As I have learned my real name." he said.

The girls nodded, This information was interesting, it meant that they couldnt predict what was going to happen next. The only real problem was that they had no idea how they were getting home. As it was now really obvious that this was totally not a dream.

"Well you two are more than welcome to stay here until we can find you a way home." Yugi said with a smile.

"Ya welcome to Domino!" Joey said.


	2. Chapter 2

Untitled Romance In Domino

By: Castianna

Chapter 2

Later that day when Ashley, Rae and the gang were hanging out with the gang at the park when Seto Kaiba happened to walked up to them. "Ready to lose this time Mouto?" He sneered.

Yami glared back. "Over my dead body."

"Well that could be arranged. So don't tempt me." With that he turned to walk away. As he passed Joey he glared and muttered. "Mutt."

"Why I oughta….." Joey started to go at Kaiba with his fist ready, Tristan and Yugi grabbed him and held him back.

Kaiba looked towards Ashley and Rae, Just what Yami needed, two more sickening fan girls crowding the duels. "New cheerleaders Yami? Let's hope they don't pollute the air with gag worthy friendship speeches at every duel."

Tea glared at Kaiba, her hatred for him evident in her eyes. Kaiba glared back. The feeling was mutual. Ashley was in a daze… Kaiba had noticed her…. He thought her a fan girl... Little did he know that she would gladly wear a t-shirt claiming Seto as her hero! 'He's so hot…..' She sighed mentally. 'But it wouldn't help if everyone here found that out….' She sighed, "Dare to dream…" She muttered quietly.

Seto heard the curly haired girl mutter something and it caught his attention. 'She's not bad looking, but why is she hanging around with Yami?' He thought. 'Wait, where did that come from? The last thing I need is to be thinking of one of Yami's fan girls as a person.'

"I have more important things to do with my time then hang around with the geek squad, some of the Mutts bad gaming skills might rub off on me." And with that final insult Kaiba walked away, checking Ashley out one last time as he walked by her.

'Did he just check me out?' Ashley's face turned a little pink as her thoughts took a little trip to the clouds. Ashley was jolted back to reality by being knocked over by Joey on his mad dash to freedom to attack Kaiba.

"What does he mean, Bad gaming skills? I came second at duellist kingdom didn't I?"

"Of course you did sweetie. He's just jealous." Mai said, trying to mend his pride.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"Your right Mai." He said, "I'm hungry." All was forgotten. Joey and Tristan were off to the nearest burger joint before anyone could say anything.

Later

The gang decided to head to Yugi and Yami's place to sit and watch TV. Tea had nicely offered to give the girls some clothes, as they were all around the same size. Then they had settled their stuff in the quest bedroom at Yugi's. Ashley was bored with everything so she decided to go for a walk. It was getting dark outside but it was still early. She headed out the front door and down the street towards the park where they were hanging out earlier.

She got to the park and started walking down one of the paths. The paths were lighted so she wasn't afraid of being alone. She turned onto another path and headed towards the spot they were hanging out earlier. A few minutes later she started to feel like someone was following her. After another ten minutes the feeling was getting increasingly worse, so she made up her mind to head back to the main gate and head back to Yugi and Yami's place. She turned down another path that looked like it headed back to the main path. She looked over her shoulder as three people turned onto the same path. She picked up the pace, and so did the people behind her. She was getting scared now. She broke out into a full run. The People behind her started to run as well. They were running faster than her, one of them reached out and grabbed her. Ashley let out a scream and tried to pull away but one of the guys tripped her and she fell to the ground. She could see now that it was three men. And terror gripped her as she realized what was happening… She was going to get raped. She opened her mouth to scream and one guy laughed, He pulled something out of his pocket and used it to gag her.

A lone teenager walked along a secluded path in the Domino Nature Park, He was troubled and couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about a girl, and couldn't get her out of his head. He was lost in his thoughts, His feet leading the way, not sure where he was going. Then he heard a scream rent the air. Startling him from his thoughts he looked up and listened. Hearing a second scream he started to run towards it. Not really understanding why, but he just had to help. Up ahead on the path he could see a group of guys, two were holding the girl down and the other was pushing up her skirt. Not taking the time to think he rushed forwards and kicked the first guy he reached and then grabbed the one trying to rape the girl. He punched him twice in the face and once in the gut. Shoving him out of the way he went for the third guy. But he and the other guy had already started running away. All three guys decided to run and left the poor girl where she was.

Seto watched them run out of sight then turned his attention to the girl. Kneeling down beside her he could see tears pouring down her face and her eyes were shut. There was something vaguely familiar about the girl. Shaking the feeling off he started to untie the gag.

Ashley peeked her eyes open and looked at the guy who saved her. She couldn't see anything in the dark but a shadowy figure.

Seto reached out and put one arm under her back and helped her to a sitting position then grabbed her more firmly pulling her to her feet. He was about to let her stand on her own when she cried out and almost fell back to the ground. He reached out and caught her. Placing one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders he picked her up and started to carry her bridal style.

Ashley was in a state of shock. Several times she opened her mouth to thank him but the words wouldn't come out. Seto was thinking over the options available to him. He could take her to the hospital but that would draw attention to him. He could take her to her house, but he didn't know where she lived. She appeared to be in shock still and was lost in herself so he didn't want to disturb her. His final option was to take her back to his mansion and have his personal physician look at her injuries. Picking the path that led to his mansions private entrance to the park he headed for home.

When Kaiba got to his house and under the entrance light he looked down at the girl in his arms. He nearly dropped her; it was the girl from earlier. What was she doing out at this hour? She should have known that the park wasn't safe for women after dark. Opening the door he carried her across the hall and up the stairs, down another hall and into a bedroom. He set her on the bed then turned and walked out of the room. "I'm calling a doctor don't move." He said over his shoulder.

Ashley stared unbelieving after him. Seto Kaiba was her knight in shinning armour? Her eyes were wide and her cheeks slightly pink. Her head was sore from when it hit the pavement and the sharp lighting of the room was making it throb even more. So she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

She heard a sound and came instantly awake, she was in unfamiliar surroundings. How had she gotten here? And then the events of the night came rushing back with the force of a runaway train. She was just sitting up when Seto walked in the room. The sound she had heard was knocking. He walked across the room towards her and all she could do was stare at him. He was the most unlikely person to come to her rescue.

"Are you just going to stare at me like some besotted fan girl?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry… I didn't mean ….." She began to turn a becoming shade of pink.

'Is she blushing…?' Seto thought then mentally shook himself.

"How is it that the night some guys try to rape me, The Seto Kaiba, just happens to be walking by?" Ashley asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Well, I wasn't in the park." He lied. "My property line runs along one side of the park. I was in my back yard when I heard the screams. Naturally I investigated."

"By the way, my name is Ashley." She said. "We weren't properly introduced this afternoon." She blushed a little deeper remembering how his eyes had locked on her for but a few moments. "Mr. Kaiba, I want to thank you…. For saving me."

Kaiba nodded. He shifted and looked away for a moment. Then he cleared his throat. Is there anyone you need to call, let them know you're alright?" He asked. "I have called a doctor for you, He should be here in a few minutes."

Ashley nodded. "I need to call Rachel. Oh, but I don't know the number where she is staying…" She trailed off.

"Where is she staying? I know all the hotel numbers in Domino."

"She isn't at a Hotel. We are staying at Yugi's." Ashley said.

Kaiba was silent a moment. "I will look the number up for you while the doctor is here." There was a knock at the door, and then the doctor walked in.

The doctor was a middle aged woman with jet black hair pulled severely into a knot at the back of her head. She wore a purple nurse's shirt and a pair of black pants. Seto left the room while the doctor examined Ashley. After half an hour the doctor completed her examination of Ashley's injuries. She diagnosed; 1 very painfully sprained ankle, 1 sorely bruised back, 4 stitches in a jagged cut on her hand, 6 stitches in a similar gash on her leg, a swollen and cracked lip, A slight concussion and a black eye. The doctor recommended that Ashley be put in a bed and stay there for a few days bed rest until her sprained ankle was healed up. The doctor wrapped it in a tensor bandage, and then she packed up her things and headed out. She met Kaiba in the hall and informed him of her diagnoses then went home.

Kaiba entered the room and walked to the bed. "Its 3am. I have a room you can sleep in for the night. I also have Mouto's number so you can call over there and let them know you're alright. Another thing, the doctor feels that you should stay here until your ankle is healed up. At my mansion you can have 24 hour care from my staff. I can send Roland, my driver, to Mouto's place tomorrow to get what ever things you will need." Then without a word from Ashley he scooped her up and carried her across the room to another door she hadn't noticed before. He opened the door to a room that was identical to the previous one. He carried her to the bed and pulled the covers back and set her down. Then he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Here." He handed it to her.

She took the phone and noticed that the number was dialled in; all she had to do was hit talk. The phone rang twice and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" The voice was anxious. It sounded like Yugi's grandpa.

"Hi, Mr. Mouto?" She said. "This is Ashley, Is Rae there?"

"No they are all out looking for you."

"Oh, Well I'm safe now; can I have Yugi's cell number?"

He gave her the cell number and she hung up and dialled it. The cell rang three times then Rae answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Rae, It's me. I'm…" Rae cut her off.

"Where are you? Are you ok?"

"Umm I'm fine now, I'm with Kaiba, let's just say he helped me out of a mess, I really don't want to talk about it tonight, I will call you in the morning. I'm staying here for now, but I will call first thing."

"Ok, be careful and good night. Please don't do this again, You had me worried…"

"I know. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, first thing."

She hung up the phone and passed it back to Seto. Seto got up off the side of the bed and walked to the door, He turned off the light.

"Goodnight. And thank you again." Ashley said.

"Goodnight." He said and walked out the door, leaving it open just a crack.

'Just in case she calls out or falls or something….' Was his reasoning. He turned off the light and got into bed and rolled into a fitful sleep.

Shortly after 5am Ashley was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning, hands were grabbing her from every direction, she tried to get away but they kept grabbing. She started to run but they kept trying to reach for her. She was running and then the land was gone from beneath her and she was falling off a cliff into ice blue water…. She screamed as she fell. There was a blinding light as the ocean disappeared.

Seto was jolted fully awake to a scream from the next room. He jumped up and ran through the door in time to see Ashley tossing around on the bed then fell off and onto the floor. He turned on the light and flooded the room in bright light. Ashley was lying absolutely still after hitting the floor he feared she may have hit her head again. He rushed to her side and gently picked her up, she began to scream again.

"No… Ahhh… let me go!"

"Shh… its ok…wake up now..." Seto was trying to soothe her.

Ashley stopped screaming and opened her eyes. She looked directly into ocean blue eyes filled with concern. Seto sat on the edge of the bed and continued to hold her in his arms. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. Her breathing evened out and she had calmed down completely. He was just getting up to leave and place her back in her bed when she whispered.

"Don't leave me." Her hazel eyes shot open, they were filled with fear, making her look vulnerable.

"I won't." He said and carried her to hid room and put her in his bed.

She snuggled up close to him and closed her eyes. Seto got under the covers beside her and placed one arm protectively on her hip. Closing eyes he fell asleep with the smell of her enveloping him. 'This feels right.' He thought. Then he drifted off to a deep sleep. A sleep of contentment.


	3. Chapter 3

Untitled Romance in Domino

By: Castianna

Chapter 3

The next morning Mokuba woke up and snuck over to his brother's room.

'It's going to be so much fun to wake up Seto.' He thought as he opened the door. He did a last minute mental checklist. 'Air horn… check. Air horn… check. And last but not least. Air horn… check!' With an evil giggle he walked fully into the room.

He made it as far as the bed before he realised that Seto wasn't alone. He turned and immediately bolted for his room. He darted across his room and jumped over the bed, landing beside his night stand and sat there. 'Why was there a girl in Seto's bed?' He sat there pondering that thought for what seemed like hours. When he looked at the clock it was 8:30.

"Well time for breakfast." He said and made his way down to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he poured himself cereal and milk then took his bowl to the living room to watch cartoons and eat his food. Soon afterwards Seto joined him on the couch with his own cereal.

"Morning Mokie." He greeted.

"Morning."

"We have a visitor." Seto said. "I rescued her from a bad situation last night, But she was injured, So I brought her here. Her name is Ashley. She has sprained her ankle pretty bad so she will have to stay here until it heals. Would you keep her company for me today I have to go to the office."

"Sure big brother." Mokie said.

Mokie darted up the stairs forgetting about his half eaten cereal on the coffee table. Seto picked up the bowl and carried it to the kitchen. He quickly finished his cereal and then grabbed a cup of coffee. He headed back upstairs to get ready for work. He entered his bedroom and found Mokie already in conversation with Ashley. He went to his closet, pulled out clothes and then headed to the attached bathroom. Half an hour later he emerged from the bathroom, minus the coffee cup. He crossed the room and mussed up Mokuba's hair.

"I'm going to the office, Mokuba here will keep you company today."

Ashley nodded and went back to conversing with Mokie.

As the limo pulled away Seto spoke into the comm. To his driver. "We have to make a short stop on the way to the office today." He then gave Roland Yugi's address.

Back at the Mansion

"So, Ashley, Do you play board games?"

"Depends, what games do you have?"

"You name it, we probably have it." Mokuba said.

"How about monopoly?" Ashley asked.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He said then ran from the room.

Mokuba ran down the hall and entered a door on his left. He entered the game room. A bedroom that had been converted into a game room for Mokuba but now sat unused. He rushed over to the closet and threw open the doors. He scanned the shelves for monopoly. A few seconds later he had the game and was rushing back to his brother's room. They set up the game making Ashley the banker.

Several hours later Mokuba was proclaimed the victor of the game. Ashley stifled a yawn.

"You look tired…" Mokuba said as he finished cleaning up the game.

"Ya a little bit." Ashley yawned again.

"You should get some sleep. I'm going to go put the game away."

Ashley lay down and adjusted the covers around her, within minutes she was passed out. Several hours later she woke up to someone touching her shoulder. Her eyes adjusted to the dim light in the bedroom and she saw Seto sitting beside her.

"Have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Mmmm yes. A very nice sleep." Ashley stretched and sat up.

"Dinner is ready and I thought you would like to join us down stairs and get out of this room for a change." Seto said.

"Of course I would."

"Ok, let's not keep Mokuba waiting." And with that he scooped her up off the bed and carried her down stairs to the dinning room.

Conversation at dinner was light and amusing, Seto and Mokuba joked through dinner but Ashley stayed silent. Seto left her to her thoughts considering what she had gone through last night. Ashley's thoughts were anywhere but at dinner. She was thinking about Seto and how his attitude was so different from the Seto she had met Yesterday in the park and even different then the Seto of the TV show. After dinner was over Ashley asked if she could use the phone to call Rachel again. Mokuba got up and got the phone for her. Ashley dialled the number to Yugi's cell and waited as it rang.

"Hello?" Yugi said.

"Hey, Can I talk to Rachel?"

"Sure…" Yugi handed the phone off.

"Hello?" It was Rachel.

"Hey, Sorry I didn't call this morning, I was sleeping." Ashley gave a lame excuse.

"No, that's ok, you had a stressful night. And Kaiba stopped here and got your stuff earlier. He explained it to me… Partly because I wouldn't let him leave without telling me you were ok." Rae said.

"Oh, so my stuff is here then." Ashley said dumbly. 'Wow Seto went and got it for me personally….' She thought.

"Hello…Earth to Ashley." Rae said.

"Oh… sorry…. Daydreaming."

"Of course you would be..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh, just that you are probably having a hard time curbing your fan girl enthusiasm around him aren't you?" Rae asked.

"No, I'm behaving." Ashley said. Her face was turning red from a blush.

"Well I think you need to get Kaiba to allow me to come visit… I think it would be a stretch to get him to allow the whole gang over. By the way, how long are you off that ankle anyways?" Rae asked.

"I think four or five days at the most. And I'm sure Seto would let you come over tomorrow."

"So its Seto now is it?" Ashley could hear the grin in Rae's voice.

"Well…. Yes…" Ashley stuttered, her blush deepening. "I will call you tomorrow if its alright for you to come over ok."

"Ya, ok. Talk to you tomorrow then. Good night. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." She grinned.

"Of course. Goodnight." Ashley said then hung up the phone.

Seto walked back into the dinning room just as Ashley hung up the phone. The first thing he noticed was her blush. And then he noticed how it made her hazel eyes sparkle like emeralds with flecks of gold in them. 'Wait, where'd that come from.' He mentally shook himself.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked.

"Ya, I'd like that." Ashley said.

Seto moved towards her and picked her up out of the chair and carried her out of the dinning room and into the living room. He set her on the couch and sat beside her while Mokuba picked a movie and put it in the DVD player.

The movie was almost half over and Ashley was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Slowly they drifted shut and she slumped against Seto's shoulder. Seto looked over at Ashley. He moved his arm around her and placed her head in a more comfortable spot on a pillow in his lap. Then he motioned for Mokuba to pass him a small blanket from the chair. He placed the blanket over Ashley. The brother's finished the movie then Seto carried Ashley up the stairs and to his room. Placing her in his bed he then got changed into a pair of boxers and got in the bed beside her. 'This feels so right….' Was his last thought before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Untitled Romance in Domino

By Castianna

Chapter 4

The next morning Ashley woke up to the annoyingly loud noise of an airhorn going off. She shot up out of bed and collided with something solid, she was about to fall off the side of the bed when two strong arms circled around her and moved her to the middle of the bed. Ashley opened her hazel eyes and looked straight into the ice blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. They were so busy looking into each others eyes, locked in the moment, that they didnt even notice Mokuba making his escape into the hallway and back to his room. Where he locked himself in his room and hid in his closet because he knew Seto would be on the war path soon. Any minute now..

The seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into an hour. Mokuba, wondering why he was still in one peice, left the relative safety of his room and walked into the hallway and straight to his downfall. Just as he stepped fully into the hallway he was grabbed from the left and dragged kicking and screaming into Seto's room where he was tossed on to the bed and attacked on both sides with pillows. This was it, Ashleys and Seto's revenge, They were going to torture him. Laughing he grabbed a pillow and tried to fight back.

Later, after Mokuba called a truce and escaped again for safety, Seto and Ashley got dressed and ready for their days. Seto had an important meeting to attend so he was rushing out the door when Ashley stopped him.

"Seto..." She got his attention. "Would it be alright if my friend Rae came over to keep me company today?"

"Of course, I dont see a problem with that, as long as she isnt followed by the mutt or other flee ridden members of the geek squad." He replied.

Ashley laughed. And she thought she caught the glimpse of a smile from Seto. She sighed and hopped out the door on her crutches to head down and get some breakfast.

On her way to the kitchen Ashley stopped at the phone and dialed Yugi's cell.

"Hello!" The to cheery voice greeted.

"Hey Yugi, can I talk to Rae please?"

"Sure"

"Hey" Rae greeted.

"Hey, So I talked to Seto this morning and he doesnt mind you coming over here to hang out today and keep me company... and I quote 'As long as she isnt followed by the mutt or other flee ridden members of the geek squad.' end quote." Ashley said.

Rae laughed and then sobered up... "Yugi doesnt have fleas.."

Yugi looks at her quizically.

Joey came running in the shop... "He guys, Money Bags limo just pulled up!"

"Sounds like my ride is here?" Rae asked.

"Ya he must have sent the limo for you... how nice of him... He really is a great guy..." Ashley gushed.

"Ok see you soon!" And Rae hung up the phone.

Ashley hung up the phone on her end and hopped into the kitchen to get herself some cereal while she waited for Rachel to get there.

Rae arrived within minutes and they were chatting away in the livingroom with the tv on for background noise. They were catching up on the last two days when a cell phone rang. Rae looked suprised then pulled the flip phone from her pocket.

"Oopps took Yugis phone..." She answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh good, you do have it... We thought as much."

"Hey Yugi, sorry I seem to be a subconcious clepto..."

Yugi laughed. "Did you guys want to meet us down at the mall in an hour for lunch? We are going for Edo."

"Umm sure, I think we can talk Mokuba into getting us a ride there. See ya soon!"

"Bye"

Rae hung up the phone and looked at Ashley. "We are going to Edo. Weird that they would have it here... in the anime world of all places.." Rae laughed.

"Ya no kidding!" Ashley laughed to then the went in search of Mokuba.

An hour later the girls arrived at the mall. They quickly found the food court by following the delicious aroma of Edo in the air. They searched out Yugi and his friends sitting at a large table under a sky light. Yugi was there along with Joey, Serenity, Mai and Tristan.

Once they joined the table they all took turns getting up and ordering food so they wouldnt lose the table. Rae went to Edo and ordered her fav sukiaki beef and then ordered the terriyaki chicken for Ashley then brought it back to the table for her. They all ate and chatted about duel monsters, fashion and other things. Mai turned to Ashley. "I want to have a movie night at my place tonight. Do you think You can make it?"

"Ya. Its not like Seto is my parent..." Ashley laughed. "I'll get him to drop me off at your place. What time Mai?"

"Oh how about around 6, We'll order pizza."

The boys all got up from the table after luch and headed to the card shop in the mall, it was bigger then Yugi's grandpa's shop and had more of a selection so off the boys went.

Mai turned to Ashley. "So truth or dare?"

Ashley giggled. "I guess I'll go with truth."

"Ok, so who, of all the guys you've met here in Domino, do you like the most?" Mai asked with a wink.

"Well, I'd have to say that all the guys are nice, But Seto has been my knight in shinning armor. With rescueing me and all." Ashley answered, a blush stealing into her cheeks. Before anyone could comment Ashley quickly picked someone so they could move on.

"Rachel, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Rae picked confidently. Ashley looked around momentarily then saw the guys making their way back towards their table and Yami had joined them somewhere along the way... She smirked at Rae.

"I dare you to go over there and kiss Yami on the cheek."

Rae, being a firm believer in every game being played by the rules, got up out of her chair and walked casually over to Yami. "Hi Yami!" She greeted, then swooped in and kissed him, missed the cheek and got him full on the mouth just as he was begining to greet her back... she got tongue. She turned beet red and ran back to the table and sat down beside Ashley with her head in her hands... All the girls were laughing at Yami's shocked expression.

The boys joined the table and Yami was stareing at Rachel, whos head was still burried in her arms on the table.

"Umm anyone want to go to the park?" Yugi said, looking back and forth between Rae and Yami.

The group got to the park and were milling about... Rae was trying to avoid confused stares and knowing grins. Mai had explained to Yami that they were playing a game called Truth or Dare, but it still didnt help the situation.

"So Rae, your first kiss with the Pharoh... How was it?" Ashley asked teasingly.

Rae grinned... Still a little pink from the earlier encounter.

"So anything interesting happen, meet any psyco tomb robbers or tomb keepers?" Ashley asked, Refering to Malik and Bakura.

"Nope, not yet..." Rae answered, "But i did learn something interesting..."

"What?"

"Yugi is a Stargate fan! I found that out when we were over there, Yugi was watching season 7... it was the smexy episode when Daniel re takes human form and hes laying naked in the feild! We got to talking and got right into it... I think everyone thinks im weird."

"Nah, they are weird, If they dont like Stargate!" The girls both laughed then out of no where Ryou appears and comes over to them.

Rae's eyes were popping out of her head... He was even more beautiful in person... "So you guys are the new friends of Yugi's? Where do you come from?" He asked.

"We're umm... from Calgary...Ever been to Canada?" Rae answered.

"I knew you guys werent from around here." He said simply. 'Wow, shes cute.' Bakura said to Ryou. 'I want her!' He added with an evil laugh. (a/n bakura and ryou are still shareing a body.. and they have learned to share...somewhat... Ryou is now aware of his existance and is attempting to make peace and co-exist... bakura still takes over by force though)

Just then Bakura, tired of being told no by his goody-two-shoes side, takes over the body. When Bakura surfaced both Ashley and Rachel knew right away by the subtle signs and knew it wasnt good. Two seconds later Bakura is laughing manicly with Rachel slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 'A very sexy sack of potatoes' He thinks to himself. Hes running away and Ashley is powerless to do anything.. Her crutches are no match for legs.

Little does anyone know but someone else has now stumbled into Domino much the same as Rae and Ashley had a few days ago. And he has wittnessed everything.

Ashley is torn between trying to follow Bakura on her crutches or go back for help when Jon, our new visitor, finally snaps out of his confussed trance and runs over to her. Ashley, very confused now, cant believe her eyes. Is that really Jon running towards her? How the hell did he get here? When Jon reached her he looked just as confused as her.

"How did I? Where? What? Why? How did you? Im so confused." Jon stutters out.

"Jon! Listen!" Ashley says. "You are in Domino City, home to the Yugioh cast. How you got here? I dont know. Rachel and I dont even know how we got here. I'd explaine further but we have to get help and go after Bakura who has just kidnapped Rachel." Ashley finished and started hopping towards the rest of the group on her crutches. She just now noticed Joey and Seto sparing verbally while Yami and Tristan try to hold Joey back from throwing his fists at Kaiba.

"Quick I need you guys to quit fighting and help me find Rachel!" Ashley yells at them.

"Rachels gone? Where?" Yami asks. Concern in his voice.

"Bakura took her." Ashley said.

"Who are you?" Seto asks Jon, clearly getting the wrong idea from Jons pressence beside Ashley.

"Oh," Ashley had forgotten about him. "This is Jon. I'll explain later." She said to Seto who was busy moving himself between Jon and Ashley.

"Which way did the bastard go?" Joey and Tristan ask in unison.

"That way." Ashley points towards the waterfront warehouses.

"He's probably hiding out in an abandoned warehouse." Yami said, pointing out the obvious. "We'll go rescue her you guys go back to Yugi's house and wait for us there." And with that Joey, Yami, Tristan and Jon took off to the waterfront.

Bakura didnt try to hide really well, in fact he didnt have a place to hide at all. So he jumped into the first abandoned warehouse he found. He tied up Rachel with some rope that was laying around. He hadnt planned on kidnapping anyone today and he wasnt prepared for it. No it was total spur-of-the-moment stupidity. Damn his cleptomaniac nature. Oh well, it wasnt his first kidnapping, he could wing it easily enough.

He really wanted her, this girl whos name he didnt know. It was like an obsession, Yes that was it, He was obsessed with his blonde goddess.

"You, Girl. What is your name?" He turned and shouted at Rachel.

"Rae."

"Well Rae. You are mine now. Do you understand that? Im never letting you leave!" His eyes darted about in an insane way and then it happened his evil manic laughter rushed forth and spilled across his lips. It was cold and frightning. Rachel shuddered. 'Oh god, what mess have i got my self into now?' Rachel thought.

And then the door crashed down and in came Yami, Joey and Tristan... and Jon? They had come to save her!

"Bakura!" Yami growled. The menace in his voice threatning as he glared crimson fire at Bakura. "Let her go!"

"No, I think I'll keep her Pharoh. You dont need another harem girl cheerleader, What ever they are calling them these days. But I was thinking of settling down. Time for this tomb robber to take a wife Pharoh!"

Rachels eyes went wide. WIFE! And then it happened Tristan and Joey tackled Bakura. Joey yelled at Yami. "Go untie her then we'll high tail it outta here!"

Yami didnt need to be told twice, he rushed over to Rae and untied her. Right away she threw her arms around her sobbing "Thank you, Thank you!"

"We gotta go." Yami said and grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door and out of the warehouse. Jon was standing in the door white as a sheet... When he saw Rae throw her arms all the blood had run from his face.

"Jon?" Rae said. Then she hugged him. It was Yami's turn to pale, His hopes smashed. 'Hadnt she just kissed him earlier and then thrown her arms around her with pleasure when he'd rescued her? I was a fool! Of course there had to be someone else in her life.' He thought. And he decided to glare daggers at this Jon guy for a while. Jealousy was radiating from him. Jon noticed this and averted his eyes and put his arm around Rae as they walked towards yugis house.

Back in the warehouse Joey and Tristan knocked Bakura out cold then tied him up with the rope he'd tied Rae with. (a/n sorry i know thats mean... but he was getting a little crazy) Then they left ans joined everyone else back at Yugi's place.

No one noticed the figure lurking in the shadows of the warehouse. He had watched the whole scene unfold.

"Well," He said to himself. "Bakura wants that girl, I think I'll get her for myself first. She seems to possess a pure heart and strong spirit. I could use her. Not to mention shes also very beautiful." Marik smirked and started to formulate his plan as he watched them all walk away.

(A/n thats that for this chappie, everyone please review and tell me what you think... i'll have another super long update up soon... for now.. this writter is off to bed :) )


	5. Chapter 5

Untitled Romance In Domino

By Castianna

Chapter 5

Very early the next morning Seto woke up. He didnt have anything to do but something had woken him up. He could still feel Ashley laying beside him but there was somthing moving around the room. Seto go up and started to get out of bed. He had just stood up and started walking towards the door looking for an intruder when something shot out from under the bed and attached itself to his leg. Its claws digging into his skin. Seto yelled out in suprise then hobbled to the lamp to turn it on. Ashley woke up before he reached his light and turned on the lamp on her side first.

What she saw made her burst out laughing. The great Seto Kaiba was being attacked and beaten by an innocent little kitten. A cute black and white, fluffy, long haired kitten. It looked no older than two or three months. It was small but by the looks of things it could hold its own against an enemy. Ashley was still laughing as Seto detached the kitten from his leg. He was about to take the kitten outside when Ashley stopped him.

"Seto wait."

He stopped.

"Dont put the kitten outside, Let it stay in please, Its just a baby." Ashley put a puppy dog face on... knowing Setos weakness...

"Very well, It can stay...But not on my bed! Im putting my foot down there."

As soon as Seto put the kitten down it ran straight for the bed, jumped up beside Ashley and was asleep, purring within seconds.

Seto looked at Ashley with exasperation and crawled back on his side of the bed, Ashley turned out her light and they went back to sleep.

When Ashley awoke at 9:30 she was completely alone. Even the kitten was gone. Ashley was wide awake when Seto came in with her breakfast, followed by the kitten. The kitten ran straight to the bed and jumped up beside Ashley, purring. Ashleys foot twitched, the tensor bandage was itchy. The kitten noticed the slight movement and was instantly on the attack. The kitten was obviously a fluffy ball of non stop energy.

"Seto, I was wondering if I could keep the kitten? You know, for some company during the day." Ashley asked.

"Well Mokuba asked me if we could keep the kitten and I already said yes. As long as he takes care of it. It will be a good responsibility building expirience for him." Seto said. "I also thought you would like to keep the little guy around... as long as he sleeps in Mokubas room."

"Oh thank you Seto" Ashley was glowing with happiness.

"I have another importnant meeting again today so I will be gone a couple hours. But when I get back we will all be going out for dinner."

He walked to the bed, set down her tray. He gave her a small kiss on the forehead then left the room, closeing the door behind him.

Ashley looked at the kitten. "Well kitty, looks like its just you and me today."

Just as Ashley finished her breakfast Mokuba came through the bedroom door with a board game tucked under his arm.

"What game are we playing today?" Ashley asked.

Mokuba pulled it out with a smile, RISK. RISK was Ashleys all time favorite game! Maybe she would have her chance to beat Mokie today.

After five hours of playing the game Mokuba surrendered to Ashley, declareing her the victor! They were just cleaning up the game when Seto arrived home to take them to dinner.

He took them to a small cafe diner down by the park. It was a small place and not many customers. There was quiet music playing but Ashley spotted a kareoke machine set up in the corner by the window. There was no one singing so Ashley asked the waitress about it when she came to take their drink order. Kareoke was scheduled to start at 6, in two hours. Ashley flashed Seto her best puppy dog look and with Mokies help they conviced Seto to stay there for a little bit of the kareoke.

Six o'clock rolled around and Ashley got her name in the rotation for singing. Her first song was 'Behind These Hazel Eyes'

Just as Seto was helping Ashley up to the mic, the gang walked in. Yugi, Yami, Rae, Jon, Tristan, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Mai and Duke. Mokuba motioned them over the their booth and Seto sighed in exasperation, Ashley gave him the 'Be Nice' look and he smiled as if saying 'Ok i will'. There were so many of them in the group now that they took up three tables around the booth. Seto went back and sat down, Ashley began to sing.

_'Seems like just yesterday. _

_You were a part of me. _

_I used to stand so tall, _

_i used to be so strong. _

_Your arms around me tight._

_Everything felt so right._

_Unbreakable,_

_like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I cant breathe, Now I cant sleep. _

_Im barely hanging on..._

_Here I am once again, Im torn into peices_

_Cant deny it, cant pretend _

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you wont get to see the tears i cry! Behind these Hazel Eyes.'_

Ashley looked around, everyone was watching her, and they were all so quiet. Mokuba and Yugi were enthralled, But Seto looked for all the world as if he was bored to tears. But when she looked directly into his eyes she could see admiration, support... and something else... but it was there only breifly then it was gone. Ashley took a deep breath and began the second verse.

_'I told you everything, _

_Opened up and let you in_

_you made me feel alright _

_for once in my life._

_now all thats left of me _

_is what i pretend to be_

_sewn together _

_but so broken up inside_

_Now i cant breath_

_Now i cant sleep_

_Im barely hanging on..._

_Here I am once again_

_Im torn into peices_

_cant deny it cant pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up deep inside_

_but you wont get to see the tears i cry! Behind these Hazel Eyes!_

_swallowed me and spit me up_

_for hateing you i blame myself_

_seeing you it kills me now_

_no i dont cry on the outside _

_ANYMORE! anymore..._

_Here i am once again_

_torn into peices _

_cant deny it cant pretend_

_just thought you were the one_

_broken up deep inside_

_BUT YOU WONT GET TO SEE THE TEARS I CRIED! _

_Behind these Hazel Eyes_

_behind these hazel eyes...'_

Ashley finished her song and was amazed when everyone stood up clapping. They cried for an encore and because she needed help getting down from where she was singing she was forced to sing another song. so she quickly picked another of her personal favorites. 'Bring Me To Life'

She sang bring me to life as if she was Amy Lee from evanessence. Wowing everyone in the small cafe, She was a slight shade of pink, not used to the attention.

Seto stood up and walked over to her, he helped her back to her seat. A fe wmore people went up, a group preformed Y.M.C.A, Tea and Serenity sang Me against the Music. Yugi and Mokie got up, forceing Mai and Joey to join them in some B.E.P Dont phunk with my heart. Ashley talked Rae and the other girls into joining her in an old spice girls song 'wannabe' . The girls got down from the stage giggleing. Finally Seto got up and decided to sing a song... everyone was kind of shocked but decided that even the Ice Cube CEO could let loose a little. The music for 'Kryptonite' began.

_'I took a walk around the worls to ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time _

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_I feel theres nothing i can do, yeah._

_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really dont mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end..'_

Seto finished the song and smirked at the astonished faces... 'I guess they didnt think i would make a good singer' he walked over to Ashley andsat beside her. She leaned into him... "Can we have a kareoke party at your place?" She whispered..

"You want to invite the geek squad into my home?" He asked

"Yes... Can we... it would be so much fun"

"I guess so... but they have to follow my rules."

Ashley smiled. 'He really is a softy' she thought...

'This woman is turning me soft...' He thought.

Ashley told the others before they all departed the cafe that night as it closed. They all were laughing and agreed to meet at the Kaiba mansion for the kareoke party the next night at 7:30.

Ashley fell asleep on the ride home in the limo, Seto carried her into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. He tucked her under the covers and then got into bed himself. They both fell into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Untitled Romance In Domino

Chapter 6

The Next day at 7 Yugi, Yami, and Jon arrived at the mansion. They were closely followed by Joey, Duke and Tristan. Last to arrived was Mai, Rachel, Serenity and Tea. Seto had given his staff the night off because he didnt need them gossiping about him hanging out with the Nerd Herd.

They all gathered in the second floor TV room which was located next to the game room.

"Ok, so what are we going to do first?" Tea asked.

"Why dont we all write the game we want to play on paper and place it in a hat. We draw to see what we play." Ashley suggested.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone tossed their peice of paper into a hat and Ashley drew one out. "Truth or Dare" She proclaimed.

With some groaning and some cheers everyone settled into peices of furniture at the TV end of the room.

"Rachel, Truth or Dare?" Ashley asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Jon, for 30 seconds" Ashley said, a triumphant grin on her face. 30 seconds, a blushing Jon and a laughing Rachel later the game resumed. Amidst Laughs and giggles from most of the crowd assembled and a few jeers and a little teasing at Jons expense from the boys.

Seto was still sitting quietly beside Ashley. Outwardly calm, inside his head was another matter. He was lost in thought... Thoughts about the girl sitting beside him, how did she affect him this much? Him! The Great Seto Kaiba, Affected by a girl who appeared to be unaware of what she was doing to him... and wasnt drooling all over him like his crazed fan girls. Perhaps that was her appeal. He had to think on this matter more. He returned his attention to the game when he heard his name being called.

"Kaiba! Truth or Dare?" Rachel said with a grin... she was plotting something...

"Dare." He said, without even thinking. 'great...' he thought, 'this will allow them to humiliate me..'

Rachel smirked at Ashley... -revenge was so sweet- "I dare you to kiss Ashley, for 30 seconds!"

Without wasting a moment Seto turned to Ashley, grabbed her carefully around the middle so as not to hurt her, pulled her close. His lips met hers in a flash of butterlies and heat! Her cheeks were burning with a blush and if she had been standing shed be in danger of melting to the floor! The kiss rocked her to the core of her very being! One hand was pressed firmly to her lower back and the other hand rested softly on her cheek.

Everyones jaws dropped! Seto Kaiba was not made of ice after all, and he just showed everyone with eyes in their head and half a working brain that he had feelings for another human being... very strong feelings!

Someone coughed as it was long passed the 30 seconds required to satisfy the dare. Seto pulled back slightly, looked Ashley in the eyes and then kissed her again quickly. Then he pulled back completely and sat back in his seat.

"Mai," He said, "Truth or Dare?" Ashley mentally shook herself... what had just happened there?

"Truth!" Mai said. Ashley couldnt believe it... Did Seto actually like her? That kissed seemed a little over kill, hadnt it?

"Is it true Mai, that you have a thing for wheeler?" He gritted out the name and resisted the urge to call him mutt.

"Its true." She said with a grin and to prove her point and not to be outdone by the past two players at the game. She grabbed joey and pulled him into a searing passionate kiss.

After the a few more rounds of Truth or Dare it kind of got boreing and wound down. It got boreing as everyone was dareing so and so to kiss so and so or asking questions like is it true blah blah blah. Finally they quit alltogether and decided to pick a new game from the hat. Rachel grabbed the hat and drew out a slip of paper.

"Strip poker... Who the heck wrote strip poker on their paper?" She asked.

Joey and Tristan both looked sheepishly away from rachels searching gaze.

"I think rules will need to be in play for this game." Seto said.

"I agree." Said Mai. "How about we only go as far as under garments, meaning when you hit ur underwear your out. and you dont get your clothes back until the round is over."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Seto turned to Mokuba.

"I think its your bedtime Mokie."

"Awe seto. cant i stay?" He begged.

"Your too young for this game. Its bad enough you wittnessed Joey and Tristan kissing in the truth or dare game!" Seto said as he walked his younger brother from the room and down the hall.

"Hey i thought we werent going to bring that up again!" Joey and tristan yelled.

When Seto returned from tucking mokie in for the night he found a deck of cards and motiond for everyone to join him at the other end of the room.

"there are tables in that cupboard there," He motioned for joey and tristan to grab them. "Grab two and set them up here." then he went to another cupboard and opened it revealing a stack of chairs. he grabbed two and brought them to the table for Ashley and Rachel. He returned for another one for himself then he motioned for everyone else to help them selves.

When the game started and Serenity lost her first item, Joey decided she wasnt allowed to play, but as the game had started and she pointed out that she could remove a sock the game continued. Joey spent the rest of the game trying to cheat so that he would be the hand winner and therefore he wouldnt choose serenity to lose an item... when he didnt have a winning hand he intentionally bluffed to get tristan and duke to fold. there was no way his little sister was loseing another item on his watch!

The game started to get interesting when everyone had lost their socks, belts, sweaters or vests and everyone was left with shirts and pants. Tristan won, and deciding to avoid getting hit by joey he took joeys shirt instead of serenitys.

yami won the next two loseing tristan his shirt and duke his shirt... Duke won next and mai lost her shirt... she was the first girl in a bra! "Duke you pervert!" Joey accused and nearly flew acrosss the table to punch him, he was also resisting the urge to grab a blanket off the couch to cover her with. Ashley won next and seto lost his shirt.

"Aha! i am the only man left in a shirt!" As jon had been to shy to actually play and had opted to watch and make sure no one was cheating.

Mai won the following three hands bringing Joey to his boxers and causeing him to lose, Tristan to his boxers, and Yami was now shirtless. Duke won again and tea lost her top. Tea won revenge on the next hand and Duke was out in his boxer breifs! Soon both Mai and Tea were knocked out leaveing Ashley, Seto, Rachel, Yami, Yugi and Serenity. Serenity took out yugi and soon after Rachel took out Serenity. Ashley was still wearing her skirt and shirt, as was rachel. Seto was only in pants and so was Yami. Both boys were in precarious positions of loseing. And seemed intent on winning so they could knock the other out.

This allowed Rachel to win, she smirked and held out her hand to Yami. "Pants please!" She laughed. His pants came off, revealing his Black and Red Darth Vader boxers. He blushed, his secret was out, he was a star wars fan. Ashley and Rachel both gigled. "I love those!" Ashley said. "Im a huge fan!" Yami smiled. "Ya me too." He said.

"Can we get on with the game?" Seto asked. 'i have to win.' he thought 'or else they will know im a starwars fan as well.'

He set out witn new determination. Ruthlessly knocking rachel out of the game in two swift hands. it was down to Ashley vs Seto for their last articles of clothing, Asheys Shirt or Setos Pants! But Ashley got lucky with the cards this hand and beat setos full house with a straight flush. Seto was then forced to remove his pants and therefore reveal that he too, like his nemisis, was a star wars fan! Ashley was amazed, Seto Kaiba was a starwars fan!

Before anyone could say anything there was a crash in the hallway and two people burst into the room. they were dressed in black capes but you could tell who they were. Bakura and Marik. When they first burst in they were disoriented by what they saw, a bunch of half naked teenagers sitting around a table. Then they spotted what they came for. RACHEL. But when they noticed she was in her underwear they almost fell over. You see they are both in love with her, Marik Madly and Bakura Obsessivley. Because everyone was taken off guard by the intrusion they barely had time to react before Rachel was grabbed abd the three disappeared. Then there was a flurry of everyoen scrambleing for clothes. The guys all organised a search party and were going to head out right away to find rachel.

Ashley asked Seto to join them as she couldnt go along because of her ankle. "Please find Rae for me Seto." She asked sweetly. He nodded and joined the boys along with tea and mai. Serenity was going to stay back and keep ashley company.


	7. Chapter 7

Untitled Romance In Domino

Chapter 7

"Well I guess their not in any of these warehouses." Joey sais as he exited the last one on the row. "We may have to check closer to downtown."

They had just spent the past 7 hours hecking all the abandoned warehouses on the waterfront that Marik and Bakura were known to frequent. They headed towards the southern industrial park closer to downtown and checked a few warehouses, they were about to move one street over when a noise caught their attention from the first warehouse they had checked in this part of town.

"When I catch the guy who grabbed Rachel im going to kill him!" Jon said passionately.

Yami glared at Jon. 'She is mine fool, and I mean to tell her that when we find her...' Yami thought and then smirked... If he got there first she would be grateful and grateful always leads to more.

Yami took off in the direction of the sound and was the first one through the door.

Marik had taken the first watch of the area surrounding the warehouse while Bakura took first watch of Rachel. "I dont trust him." He said to the air, "He is so evil... He is going to steal her from me... we are supposed to share her... after all I helped him!" He kicked at a tin can and sent it flying across the alley and hit a dumpster, causeing a loud crash and bang. Marik shuddered, Hopefully no one had heard that...

Inside the warehouse Bakura was paceing the floor. He had asked Rachel to be his woman, more than 15 times now, He had asked, pleaded, begged, demanded, ordered her and threatened her... and still she was turning him down... he was running out of options... He didnt want to enslave her... that would be no better than being by himself... He wanted her willing... or at least semi willing... He wanst going to rape the woman... No believe what you want about evil Bakura... but he did have a few morals...

"Rachel please, Im madly obsessed with you, Bear my children, Be my woman... "

"NO!" Rachel yelled at him...

"But.."

"No!"

"But..."

Rachel shook her head.

Bakura turned away, He was not giving up, She would be his! After all something told him that this wasnt the first time he had stole her from the Pharoh... and he was meant to have her... She was to be the wife of the great theif king... not some lowly pharoh, son of a murderer! She would be his! And he stormed out of the room.

Two hours later he returned to Rachel. He was carrying her food on a tray and a cup of water. Rachel was hit with an odd sense of Deja vu.

"I brought you some food." He said.

"Im not hungry!"

"Just eat, please."

"Im not eating anything you give me!"

"Why? Im not going to poison you, that doesnt give me what I want. I want you alive and willing. MINE." Bakura said obsessively.

Rachel gave him a strange look... she was hungry. She reached for the tray and started to eat... she was so hungry she didnt even notice the slightly off taste to her water. Soon after eating she started to feel really tired. to tired. her eyes were drooping and soon she lost the battle to keep them open and she closed them. She fell asleep.

Rachel woke up and looked around. Her eyes landed on Bakura sitting on a crate playing with a knife. Her heart swelled and she blushed, 'He was so sexy.' 'Wait what? Where had that thought come from...' Bakura turned and looked at Rachel. "Your awake!" He said with a smirk.

Rachel smiled and stretched, She wasnt tied up anymore. She got up and walked towards Bakura. 'Wait was she walking seductively... what the hell. STOP! What are you doing!'

"Hello sexy!" Rachel purred at Bakura. He smiled at her and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in for a kiss. His mouch was so close to her lips Rachel could feel his hot breath caressing her... Then there was a rattle and crash outside. Bakura dropped Rachel in his suprise and ran for the door to yell at Marik. As he approached the door it burst open. Bakura stopped. Rachel rushed to Bakura and grabbed for his arm. He wrapped his arm possessively around her and she grabbed him back, every bit as possessively.

Yami was first through the door. And what he saw waiting for him brought him to his knees. His heart torn in two.

Rachel and Bakura locked in a lovers embrace, Rachel still in a state of undress from the strip poker game and her hair was tussled as if she had just rolled out of bed... Her cheeks were red and her lips moist... They looked as if they had been kissing... and more...

Marik burst through a door on the second floor and came in to the scene after yami, his heart too was shattered at the sight of rachel and bakura. He slipped quietly back out into the night vowing revenge on bakura for stealing her.

Yami couldnt believe what he was seeing. His Rachel was clinging to Bakura in a very indecent manner. 'How could this be?! She had kissed him, That meant she belonged to him! That meant she loved him! Not it dawned on him...'

"Your a whore! A Harlot!" Yami yelled at Rachel. "I cant believe I actually thought you needed rescueing! This must have just been some twisted game you two play to get yourselves off! Im finished with you! Whore!" Yami turned and stormed out of the warehouse. Everyone else came in shortly after Yami started his tirad and whittnessed the whole thing, Seto was confused... 'Rachel hadnt seemed the type to act so brazen. And would Ashley really have a friend who behaved so badly?' Jon was devestated, He was a wreck... 'not his Rachel... No...' He was sobbing on the floor. Tristen and Joey went over to help him up and walk him home, they all watched as Rachel and Bakura turned and walked away into the darkness. 'What was happening here?' wondered Seto. Yugi stared into the darkness after Rachel. That didnt seem right... He could see that Seto wasnt buying it either, He would have to talk to him when they returned to the mansion.

All of a sudden there was a large crash and the warehouse collapsed, Everyone stopped and turned to watch. A green light shot out of the rubble and an ominous laughter could be herard. Three darkly dressed bikers shot out of the rubble where the green light origonated and raced off into the night, then a lone figure emerged from the settleing dust. Dartz!


	8. Chapter 8

Untitled Romance In Domino

Chapter 8

***Inside Rachels Head at the end of last chapter... And this is where it gets tricky... so im nameing the consciousness's so we dont get lost in rachels head :) ***

Rachels inner POV:

'Why am i all of a sudden super attracted to Bakura... I cant love him, hes an ass!' says rachel

'But you do love him! Hehehe.'

'Butt out Obo! I do not love him!' Rachel shouts at her subconscious self.

'Hey that wasnt me, Im insulted!' Obo shouted back. 'Why would I tell such an obvious lie?'

'Oh like your miss innocence over here... we all know your the devil on my shoulder!' Rae countered.

'Oh...now I feel forgotten.' Pouted the new voice in rachels head.

'Who are you?' Rachel and Obo said together.

'You may call me ummm, guess i should have thought this through... umm... Yes, You may call me Um! And Im here because your Mind and body is enslaved to me and my power!'

'Well um, I dont like strangers in my head, so kindly leave.' Rae said.

'Um no, I like it here. I think im going to stay. Bakura and I are going to live happily ever after!'

Rachel and Obo looked on helplessly as their body was hijacked by Um. Rachels heart broke as Yami spewed his hurtful words at her. 'Its not me Yami!' she screamed out in vain, Um was cackleing watching the pain unfold!

Then the warehouse was collapseing behind them, Um and Bakura paid no attention to it, then all of a sudden Rachels body was grabbed from behind and pulled across someones lap on a motor bike and they sped away. 'What the hell!' Rachel thought... 'Kidnapped from my Kidnapper?' And the whole while Um was useing Rachels mouth to scream for her Kura to save her... Rachel shuddered.

Bakura tried to stop the motorbike from getting away but he wasnt fast enough. He heard a maniacle laugh coming from the wreckage of the warehouse. He turned and there was Dartz. Standing amidst the rubble. "The girls will be mine!" Dartz said, "They are not from this world... and I shall use their life force to summon a leviathan and conquer all the world."

He turned and looked directly at Seto. "I will come for her Kaiba! Very soon she will be mine as well!" And he vanished into the darkness and all that could be heard was his laugh... mocking them.

The whole way back to the mansion he was lost in thought. If the mad man was to be believed Ashley was not safe. And regardless of how Rachel had acted she was in danger as well. They would have to rescue her from Dartz.

Seto stopped.

He couldnt even believe he was thinking these things... could it be that he was falling for Ashley, and that as part of that he was accepting her friends as his own?


	9. Chapter 9

Untitled Romance In Domino

Chapter 9

Everyone met back up at the mansion. Yami told the tale from his eyes. "She doesnt need our help. Shes Bakuras problem now!" He turned and sat down on the couch. Ashley couldnt believe it. "That doesnt sound like Rachel at all Yami. I cant believe that she would act like that... it just doesnt make sense... are you sure she wasnt under the influence of the millenium ring?"

"Her eyes were far from vacant when she was hanging all over that feind!"

Ashley didnt believe it that Rachel could act that way. She knew that Rachel fangirled over Yami, not Bakura, and it wasnt normal for Rachel to be so cruel even if her affections had changed... No something was up, She'd have to remember to talk to Seto about her fears later and enlist him to help her find Rachel.

Later after everyone left the mansion to go home Ashley and Seto were sitting in the room that they now shared... As a habit had formed and neither one of them cared to end it. They were just too comfortable being together. And it had only been 2 weeks since the incident.

"I dont buy what Yami was saying about Rachel... There has to be more too it..." Ashley started.

"I agree with you on that one." Seto admitted.

"Seto... Will you help me find her? I need answers... Even if she is in love with Bakura now... she is still in danger from Dartz."

"So are you." He said.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked.

"I didnt mention this earlier because it doesnt involve them.. just us... But Dartz is after both you girls, He says your from another world, and you have a powerful life force, powerful enough to wake his leviathan and conquer the world. I dont understand what he means though, you girls are obviously from this world just visiting fro another country right?" Seto looked at her.

"No Seto, I am not from this world, neither is Rae, we came through a portal... i know it sounds strange, but where i am from this is just a tv show and card game... I know all about your life Seto... I knew even before I met you..." Ashley was stareing at her hands. "And I know your skeptical nature is going to denounce me for being crazy and throw me out. But it is the truth Seto."

She looked up at him and right into his eyes.

"These past years I have seen and heard alot of crazy... and all of it true..." He sighed. "I believe you Ashley." He grabbed her hands then. "And I believe you have a special life force that Dartz is after. And I vow that I will protect you from him." Ashley smiled.

"And we will go and get Rachel back from Dartz." He added and then he pulled her close. "But the we does not mean you. As much as it pains me to say, I will ask Yami and his gang to help on this matter."

Ashley made to protest.

"No you are safer here, under the protection of my security team and other security features my home has to offer."

"No i am not, I am safer at your side. I have watched shows that play out like this... and you think im safer here but I wont be, If Dartz wants me he will take me... If i am at your side I know that you will be able to protect me Seto. I am not going to be left behind." Ashley argued.

Seto looked her in the eye, she was strong willed and she was right, He knew it in his gut. "Ok Ashley, When we learn where Dartz is and we put the rescue plan in motion you will be at my side. But this is going to take some time... We have no clue where he is hideing. Im going to need to get my satalite team together to start going over satalite feeds and data. In the meantime hes going to make a play for you, so I dont want you wandering out of the mansion compound without security. I will put a double detail on you for when I cant be around."

He leaned in and kissed her, a slow, passionate kiss. The hand he had resting at her waist slowly moved up her side and cupped her breast. Ashley moaned into the kiss and the pasce quickened. Seto leaned her back onto the bed and lay on top of her gently and continued the kiss. Soon he broke away and laid beside her, He pulled her into his embrace and that is where they fell asleep. tangled in each others arms.

When Ashley woke up a few hours later it was early afternoon. She went downstairs and found Mokuba watching TV. "Mokie, is there a store nearby that sells books and stationary?" She asked.

"Ya there is, Why?"

"I want to get a journal, I used to keep one back home but i didnt bring it with me... I kind of miss my ritual of writting in it..." Ashey said.

"Ok, its just a few blocks away, I will call up the Limo and my security guard."

Ashley smiled and watched Mokie go. She went back upstairs and walked quietly into the room to get dressed. Seto had bought her a closet full of clothes when he learned she was wearing ill fitting loaner clothes from tea gardner. After she was dressed she walked to the bed and leaned in to kiss Seto. He woke up a little. "Mokie is takeing me in the limo to a store a couple blocks from here. He says he will bring his guard as well. No need to wake up. We will be back in an hour or less." She kissed him again.

She walked to the door and whispered to the room, "I love you." But she didnt think he rushed down stairs and met Mokuba at the door.

"Do you have money?" Mokie asked.

Ashley looked at mokie... "No, I didnt even think, I guess we can cancel the outing then."

"No its ok, I have some. I will buy your journal for you." Mokie said

"Thanks Mokie."

They set out for the store.

An hour later they were finished in the store, It was a beautiful evening and mokie suggested they walk home. Ashley agreed, So they sent thedriver ahead and walked with Mokubas guard. When they were more than half way home three men ran out of an alley and shot the guard. He fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. "RUN MOKUBA!" Ashley yelled and they were both off running as fast as they could. Mokuba was fast but not Ashley, Her ankle still caused her to hobble. The men caught her quickly but Mokie got away. "Dartz is going to be happy to see you." Alister sneered. "And from the look of things I may just get my revenge on Seto Kaiba as well when he comes to save you himself!" They tied Ashley up and placed her on the bike in front of Valon. "Dont lose her, Or the boss will be pissed." Valon put one arm around Ashley and took off after Alister and Rapheal.

Valon kept sneaking glances at Ashley as they drove off to the pier. She was pretty... Its to bad Dartz had an evil plan to drain her life force... Because he liked this girl, He had only just met her, but he was drawn to her.

Mokuba came screaming into Setos room. Seto shot out of bed.

"Whats going on!" Seto demanded

Mokuba started to talk but he was talking so fast that seto couldnt understand what he was saying.

"Calm down Mokie and say that again."

"Ashley and I went to that store down the road that sells books and stationary, and on the way home i suggested we walk, I had kevin with me and he was walking right behind us when these guys came out of the alley and shot him, I ran away but they got Ashley. Seto, it was those scarey biker guys from a couple years ago... the Doom Bikers..."

Seto paled. Darts had Ashey.

Seto quickly got dressed and had mokie go with him to Kaiba corp. "You call Yugi. Have him assemble the geek squad and come down to Kaiba corp. Im going to assemble all my anylists and sat techs and we are going to find Ashley, Before its too late."

Seto looked out the window of the Limo as Kaiba corp came into veiw. 'If they so much as harmed a hair on her head, He would kill them all.' Seto was shaken by this thought. He had never cared deeply about anyone other than his brother. But he cared about Ashley. "We will find her Mokie and we will save her. I love her." Seto said feircely.

Mokuba smiled. He was going to have a big sister... and maybe they would have babies, That would make him an uncle. He looked at Seto again, He was so happy that his big brother had found someone.

When they got to Kaiba corp Seto yelled for his secretary, "Shirley, Mokie needs a phone number, It will be in the Battle City Files."

"Yes Sir, Mr Kaiba, Right on it. Who am I looking for Mokie?"

"Yugi Mouto."

"Yes Sir Mr Kaiba, One moment." Shirley pecked away at her keyboard and then started to talk, "So good you two are putting your past behind you and being friends." Shirley said. "Ahh here it is, its 867 555 8485." She smiled sweetly at Kaiba and he shuddered... did she just say friendship... 'Note to self... fire shirley when this is all over, reason, she is too much like the preppy friendship cheerleader.'

Mokie took the number and called Yugi. *RING * RING*

"Hello"

"Yugi. Get to Kaiba corp now, bring all your friends and come straight up to Setos office. Dartz has Ashley..."

Yugi hung up the phone and went upstairs to get Yami. He walked into his room and walked in on a very naked Yami and a mostly naked Tea on the bed... He ran back out and slammed the door. He then banged on the door, "Yami, Tea, We have to go... Kaiba needs our help... Dartz took Ashley"

Yugi walked away as he could hear movement in the room. Yami had been hanging out with tea alot since Rachel had been kidnapped. And now he knew why...His heart felt broken,Yami knew that Tea like him but he had never spared her a second thought... why now?


End file.
